


Вперёд

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Подниматься наверх с самого начала было плохой идеей.





	Вперёд

Подниматься наверх с самого начала было плохой идеей.

Длины троса хватало, чтобы преодолеть максимум двадцать метров, но это при строго горизонтальном полёте. А чтобы взобраться на пятьдесят метров в высоту, приходилось совершить от трёх до пяти прыжков — в зависимости от веса и мастерства солдата. Леви обычно справлялся за три с половиной. 

Двигаться нужно было крайне осторожно: даже в обычных погодных условиях такие манёвры требовали определённой сноровки, а в густом тумане врезаться в Стену вообще ничего не стоило. Леви чувствовал, как холодная, убийственная при такой скорости каменная масса проносится буквально в десятках сантиметров от его щеки.

Едва не промахнувшись на последнем рывке — в тумане сложно было рассчитать расстояние, спасала только мышечная память, — он всё же приземлился на верхнем краю Стены.

Тросы с тихим жужжанием вернулись в УПМ, щёлкнули пристёгнутые рукояти, и Леви объяла глухая тишина. Наверху видимость была ещё хуже — рельсы, проложенные по Стенам для перемещения пушек, исчезали в молочной дымке уже через пару метров, даже собственные ноги в чёрных сапогах виделись не совсем чётко. Будто кто-то разжёг невероятных размеров костёр из сырых брёвен, и дымка от него накрыла город. 

Леви осмотрелся. Со всех сторон его окружали плотные белые стены, такие непохожие на ту, что была под ногами. Более мягкие и в то же время более нерушимые — их не возьмёт ни одно человеческое оружие. Каменные Стены защищают людей от титанов, а от чего или кого защищают стены тумана?..

Подниматься наверх с самого начала было плохой идеей.

Но Леви тянуло сюда с непреодолимой силой, будто кто-то невидимый звал его. Проснувшись утром с этим ощущением, Леви какое-то время пытался его игнорировать, чтобы теперь стоять тут и вдыхать тяжёлый от воды воздух. 

В топкой тишине послышался странный звук, и Леви сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть его источник. Сделал несколько шагов, переступив рельсы, позвал: «Эй! Кто здесь?». Туман тут же впитал его голос. Ответа не последовало. Прислушавшись, Леви уловил едва слышный гул. Неужели к Стенам приближаются титаны? Непроизвольно сжав пальцы на рукояти УПМ, он напряжённо застыл. 

Гул нарастал. Нет, титаны тут ни при чём — звук был слишком равномерным, в отличие от их неритмичного топота, и не отдавался дрожью земли, которую уже можно было бы ощутить, даже стоя на Стене. Иногда ровный низкий звук перемежали пронзительные гудки. Леви сделал ещё пару шагов в их направлении, и в лицо ему пахнуло тёплым воздухом с запахом чего-то горелого. Туман по прежнему плотной пеленой окутывал пространство, но по звукам складывалось ощущение, что прямо впереди, совсем рядом, только руку протяни, — другой мир. 

Леви вспомнил, что уже чувствовал нечто подобное — когда впервые поднимался из Подземного города на поверхность. Эрвин тогда повёл их по лестнице, выходящей ближе всего к центру Митры, почти на главную площадь перед парламентом. И с каждой ступенью Леви всё отчётливее слышал шум людного, богатого города: разговоры, топот копыт, скрип повозок, звон колоколов. А уже у самого выхода его практически ослепил яркий свет и сухой горячий воздух. Поверхность была для него другим миром, пусть и населяли его такие же люди, как он сам.

Леви сделал шаг вперёд и действительно протянул руку; носки сапог лизнула пустота — в этом месте Стена заканчивалась. Другой мир был совсем близко, стали различимы незнакомые крики птиц и чей-то едва слышный смех.

Позади раздался звук шагов. Леви обернулся и окинул взглядом безмолвную стену тумана. Впереди что-то звенело и дребезжало, шуршало, шептало и скрежетало. Звало. Ещё шаг, и он пересечёт невидимую черту, разделяющую два мира так же, как когда-то пересёк черту между жизнью вора в Подземном городе и жизнью солдата Разведкорпуса на поверхности.

— Леви! — отчётливо окликнули его сзади.

Он снова обернулся, готовый увидеть того, кто поднялся сюда за ним, не побоявшись тумана. Отчитает ведь. Или промолчит, но посмотрит с таким укором, что захочется спорить, нарушая остатки субординации.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, никто так и не появился, только туман липкими пальцами забирался за воротник. Леви дёрнул плечами и опустил вытянутую руку. Ну конечно, Эрвин не может подняться сюда за ним, ведь его уже нет в живых. 

Как и Петры, Оруо, Майка, Нанабы, Гюнтера… Как и надежды на победу. Когда Леви думал о той правде, которая открылась им в подвале Йегера, то чувствовал странное облегчение, что Эрвину не пришлось жить в этом новом, ещё более жестоком и несправедливом мире.

Тогда, на вершине лестницы Подземного города, у Леви не было выбора. Теперь, на вершине Стены Роза, у него выбор был. Он снова мог изменить свою жизнь — оставить позади титанов, Стены, войну и то безвыходное положение, в котором они все оказались. А мог остаться и сражаться из последних сил за то малое, что у него сохранилось. За подросший сто четвёртый отряд, за Ханджи, за память Эрвина…

Повернувшись спиной к звукам неизвестно мира и встав так, что пятки свисали с края Стены, Леви раскинул руки в стороны. Постоял немного, ощущая тепло чужого ветра, дующего в спину, и влажность тумана, окутавшего ненавистные, но ставшие такими родными Стены. Усмехнулся. И сделал шаг.

Подниматься наверх с самого начала было плохой идеей.


End file.
